Fuji's day in the Desert
by mystic-Hoshi
Summary: [Oneshot]The title says it all. Fuji goes on a vacation near a desert. He decides to take a walk, and miscalculates SOMETHING, which gets him lost. I know the summary sucks but please R&R! [Story deticated to my friend, Clarify]


A/N: Well, this was inspired by my friend, clarify. One day we were thinking how to write this grad poem, and then she started to write a POT fic. Fuji was in a desert and stuff. Well, she's not done so I don't how it'll turn out, but I got the idea from her, giving it a little twist. Okay…on with the story.

By the way, the characters might be a bit OOC, since I never watched the anime much. Gomen, gomen!

* * *

Fuji's day in the Desert

It was a very, very, humid, hot day. Well, what do you expect in a desert? But nevertheless, Fuji was happy he came and was, here. After all, he liked cactuses. Fuji looked at the never ending plain of sand before he turned to the hotel. He would LOVE to take a walk there. But first, need to unpack. He got his room number and the card and went to the elevator.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Hmm….let's see…I need a compass, sunglasses, and a bottle of water. I won't be walking out for long today so this should be okay." Fuji said to himself. He packed the objects in a small handbag and went out the hotel room.

Soon, he was walking in the direction of the desert. He saw some nearby cactuses and went closer to examine them, putting down his bag, which crashed into the rocks on the ground. Fuji didn't notice, since he was staring at the cactuses already. "Hmmm…this one is fury…this one has thick thorns, and this one has small, short thorns but has many of them are gathered like spots."

He walked a little farther and saw an Armadillo Lizard. It was very long and had spiny scales. "Awesome…" Fuji stared at the lizard skidding across the sand. Soon it got nervous and rolled into a ball to make it look bigger and scare the 'predator' away. Fuji laughed. "Okay, okay. I get it." He proceeded to walk further.

After a few more minutes, Fuji decided to go back to the hotel. He reached into his bag and pulled out the compass. "Is it just me or the compass seems funny…oh well. Let's see…the hotel was north." He turned north and started to walk back.

"Wait a sec…" Fuji turned the compass to the direction that is supposedly east. The red hand still pointed north. A sudden cold chill went over him, even though it was thirty-five degrees. The compass was broken. "Must have been when I was looking at the cactuses…" Fuji looked at his bag again. His water only had a sip left, and he was lost.

"Great…" He tried to remember which direction he came from, but decided to just walk to the direction he was walking to before.

"Oh wait! I have a cell-" He reached into his pocket and grabbed nothing. "-phone." Fuji hung his head low. "I forgot it in the hotel." With this said, he continued walking.

After what seemed like a whole hour, he spotted a Banded Gila Monster. It was two feet, black, spotted white, and was finding food. Fuji, being curious, went closer. The monster heard and felt threatened. It jumped at Fuji and chews his leg, hard. Fuji yelped and fell on the desert sand, while the lizard scrambled away.

Fuji sat and looked at the bite, and then simply fell on his back again. He looked at the blue sky. He felt sick after looking at the wound. "Ugh, I wonder if that lizard is poisonous, it looked that way…" Lost, dehydrated, and now bitten by this lizard he didn't even know if it was poisonous or not. "What a day…"

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over him. Fuji squinted because of the sudden darkness. "Auzo…" a voice said. Fuji saw thick-rimmed glasses, and spiky hair.

Fuji sweat dropped. "I-Inui? What are you doing here?"

"Drink this, and you will be quenched of thirst." Inui handed him the blue coloured drink.

Fuji realized what it was. It had made him faint at the bowling game when he lost. "What? I'm n-not drinking…this." His throat was dry.

"Well, it's not like you can choose."

That was true. Fuji stared at his drink for quite a while. Quite a while… (Jaws music) then, without a second thought, he drank it in a gulp. .He waited for a while, to see what the side effects were. Nothing came. He looked at Inui. "Saved!" He jumped up and realized his wound was still there. "Itai…"

"Come on, let's walk back." Inui lent him a hand.

"Thanks." Fuji said, and they started back slowly. "How did you know I was here? And more importantly, do you know how to get back?"

Inui looked at him. "No."

Fuji fell down…again.

* * *

Lolz, there was the story. I hope you liked it. It doesn't really make sense, but the thought of Fuji being thirsty and drinking the Aozu to be cured was funny. Hoped you thought that too! And please review! Thank you:) 


End file.
